LOTM: String Theory S2 P18/Transcript
(The heroes are seen the next day as they all sit around and watch TV) Alex: So, the dude was his father all along? Jack: Have you never seen this movie? Alex: Not once man. Jack: That's just sad. Charlie: Well I think it's cool! There's so much action to be seen! Izuku: Well, it's not always about the action you know. (Izuku looks down at Charlie as his expression changes to fear. Charlie is seen raising his left hand again) Izuku: SORRY I'LL BE QUIET! Charlie: That's what I thought. Bakugo: I like this kid. Uraraka: Charlie! Stop being mean to Deku! Charlie:... Sorry Uraraka… Pearl: So what happened to the mom if the dad's the bad guy? Jack: I'd tell you, but that would be spoiling. You gotta watch the prequels. Bakugo: The prequels suck. Erin: They do not! Bakugo: Dude have not seen the stupid idiot they have in the first movie!? Mina: Oh my god! Everytime someone talks about how the prequels are bad, they ALWAYS gotta bring him up! He's comic relief! Get over it! Bakugo: HE'S A MORON! Shoto: He is kinda stupid. Bakugo: Thank you! Shoto: But I think using him as the sole reason to say the movies are bad is stupid to. Bakugo: Well what about the crappy acting then!? Izuku: The acting wasn't really that good in the first original movie. Tsuyu: Hey speaking of the first movie: Didn't the guy shoot before that alien? Izuku: Tsu don't bring that up please. Its a pretty stupid thing to argue about. Alex: What happened? Izuku: Nothing important. Alex: I always heard the alien guy shot first. Izuku: *Sighs* Look, yes the human shot first in the original version, but they decided to change it in the special edition to make it so the alien shot first and the guy dodge the shot before shooting. I personally liked it but a lot of people hated it. Alex: Huh. Interesting. Erin: You know I heard the alien crime boss he talks to after was originally suppose to be a human. Jack: Whoa for real? Erin: Yeah. Jack: So THAT explains that line he said about him being a human being... (Jack then feels a presence as a black ooze leaks from the couch and secretly bonds with him. He and Sigma then begin speaking telepathically) Jack: *voice* What is it now? Sigma: *voice The plan boy. It is finished, now all we need is for you to bring the heroes to us. Jack: *voice* Come on man, can't this wait? We're watching a movie. Sigma: *voice* We can't wait Jack. We've worked too hard for this to not work! Now get off your lazy ass and get them to the cave we met at the first time. (Sigma oozes from Jack's body and back through the crack of the couch as he slides out the door. Jack then stands up) Jack: Hey guys? Momo: What is it Jack? Jack: I had given it some thought here and... Erin: Jack? Jack: I think its time we deal with Sigma and the Circle. Alex: Huh?? Omega: Wait you want us to go after the circle!? Jack: Think about it guys: They know where we live, and they likely already know about your kids Omega. Two of them may have powers now, but the other two don't. What if we are attacked and no one can defend them? Tenya: That is a good point... Jack: So I say: We hit them, before they hit us. They caught off guard last time, but now have a better idea on how they work. So I think we can do this! Izuku: Do you really think so? Alex: It's a gamble, but I think it's worth a shot. After all, they don't have their tank anymore. Jack: Alright then! Everyone gear up, because this is gonna be the best fight of our lives! (The heroes are then seen each putting on their costumes and uniforms before they walk out the door and start walking to The Circle's cave) Alex: Jack, you really sure about this? Jack: It's the best chance we got right? Erin: Well if he thinks its a good idea, let's go for it. Jack: Thanks Erin. I'm glad you have my back. Alex: Well if you two think so... Yeah. Let's do this. Jack: Thanks Alex. And thanks for... You know. Alex: Hey. No prob. (Alex looks at Erin and winks. She smiles. As they are walking Uraraka and Mina talk) Mina: I hope Omega's kids are safe at home... Uraraka: They'll be all right. Know them they'll just fight over food. The worse the might happen is Charlie knocks them out with his sleep gas. Mina: I know, but it just worries me. Uraraka: What? Mina: They're not growing as fast as he did. I'm not even sure if their generations are one in the same. Uraraka: They're probably just not eating enough Mina. They'll come around eventually. Mina: I know but- Jack: Everyone! We're here. (The heroes stand in front of the cave entrance) Omega: *Sighs* I guess this is it... Time to fight my own kind once again... Mina: Oh Omega... Shoto: We're by your side. Omega: Thanks... (Omega gets in front of the group) Omega..... SIGMA!! COME OUT!! YOU KING IS HERE!! (All is silent as a few moments. But then slowly out of the cave, the 4 Targhuls, Sigma, Delta, Romeo and Juliet all step out) Sigma: So. You're back. Alex: We've come to end this Sigma. Sigma: Have you now? That's funny because we were just about to come and do the same. Romeo: Yeah, we need a little payback for what you did to Tango! Bakugo: Oh you won't have to worry about payback when I'm done with you! Sigma: I think this kid seems to forget that we share the same power. Bakugo: POWER YOU STOLE FROM ME ASSWIPE!! Mina: Not only that, we're on to your tricks! We know your powers and your abilities! Juliet: So do we. We know also know how you fight! Alex: It still doesn't change the fact, we took one of your guys out, AND we out number you! Sigma: Oh I think you'll find we are MORE prepare for that! Omega: Enough! I had hope you would join me Sigma... I thought we could have made things better for our kind... But you chose this path. Its time to end this! Sigma: Yes my "King". It is time! (Sigma and Omega charge at each other and clash blades before Sigma raises his hand charging an explosion) Sigma: Too slow asshole! (Omega is blown back by Sigma's explosion) Sigma: Useless! Romeo, Juilet, disable the others! Romeo: You got it boss! Juliet: On it! (Juilet and Romeo charge the other heroes) Romeo: Let's see! Where's my favorite girl!? *Sees Uraraka* THERE SHE IS! (Romeo launches a tendril out Uraraka wrapping her up and pulling her over again) Romeo: Hello my dear! Good to see you! Uraraka: LET GO OF ME!! Romeo: Ah but I got another joke for you! And this one is a doozy! Uraraka: Huh. Thaat's funny. Cause I got a joke for you! Romeo: Wait YOU have a joke? Uraraka: Yep. What do you call a Targhul that gets punched in the face by a superhero? Romeo: Uuhhh… I don't know what? (Izuku suddenly appears and punches Romeo is the jaw, knocking him away) Izuku: Romeo... (Romeo gets up angered) Romeo: AH COME ON!! THAT JOKE WASN'T EVEN GOOD!! Izuku: Now you know how we felt. (Romeo gets back up and charges at the two) Romeo: I swear I'm gonna make your lungs explode! (Romeo prepares a spray before pointing it at the two) Romeo: Choke on this one you piece of trash! (Alex suddenly thrusts Romeo into the ground with his psychic powers) Alex: You're not putting us through anymore mental trauma you goddamn clown. Izuku: Nice one Alex! Romeo: Mental trauma huh? I'LL SHOW YOU MENTAL TRAUMA!! (The three notice as Romeo grows a ball of flesh filled with green gas in his hand, ready to throw) Romeo: Let's see how you kids like hand grenades! (Romeo throws the ball as the three dodge, causing it to explode in a cloud of gas) Uraraka: That was close! (Uraraka looks over and notices that Romeo has vanished) Uraraka: Hey, where did- (Romeo suddenly jumps up in his slime form and proceeds to bond with Uraraka) Izuku: NO! Alex: Dammit I forgot about that! Romeo: *voice* Let's see how you fair against this little move! Alex: We've gotta get Romeo out of her before he does anything drastic! Izuku: It's already too late! (Suddenly, Romeo starts to burst from Uraraka's body as Alex is seen grabbing him with his powers) Alex: No it's not. Help me pull him out! (Alex tries to pull Romeo out without success) Izuku: You got it! (Izuku rushes up to Romeo and grabs him as he tries to pull him out of Uraraka) Uraraka: GUYS HURRY!! GET HIM OFF OUT OF ME!! Romeo: What's wrong? Not use to having men inside you girl!?! Uraraka: *blushes* OH MY GOD YOU ARE DISGUSTING!!! Izuku: GET!!! OUT!!! OF!!! HER!!!! (Alex and Izuku together both pull Romeo out and chuck him to a wall) Uraraka: *Sigh* That was close... Alex: At least you're all right. (Delta's seen fighting some of the other heroes) Delta: So kiddies! Who wants to die first!? Shoto: Back off freak! *shoots fire* (Delta dodges out of the way) Delta: Well then, looks like I'll need a boost of my own to deal with you! (Delta shoots himself with his own stimulate spike, causing his armor to thicken) Delta: There we go. Now then, ready to die boy?! (Delta rushes for Shoto before he is blinded by a splash of acid to his eyes, causing him to recoil and stumble back) Mina: Take that you monster!! Delta: Goddamn it where did you come from!? Leo: Good job you two! This one's mine! LET'S GO KAT!! (Kat appears out of Leo) Leo: LAY A BEAT DOWN ON HIM!! (Kat starts to several rapid punches on Delta before he's punched into a wall. His wounds heal as his vision returns) Delta: That's it! When I'm done with you, your families won't even be able to recognize the bodies! Leo: That'll be the day! Delta: I'LL KILL YOU ALL! (Delta rushes toward the heroes as his mouth opens with a roar, tendrils bursting from his back) Miles: Oh sh- (Miles is punched away by Delta who then proceeds to pounce Shoto) Delta: Hello again! Shoto: !! (Delta's about to attack Shoto when suddenly Momo appears with a spear she created, and impales Delta from behind) Momo: GET OFF HIM!! Delta: HEY THAT HURTS YOU KNOW! (The brief moment of distraction, Shoto holds up his hand, and fires more fire again at close range, launching him away) Shoto: Thanks. Momo: Glad I could help- *Gets slash* AHH!! *Collapses* Nnn! I-I can't move again! Juliet: Nice to see you again you two. Leo: Oh no! Kat! Go- *Gets slashes* Oh no! *Gets paralyzed* Miles: Goddammit! (Miles swings over and kicks Juliet in the face as he swings before he lands in front of Delta) Miles: Delta! Delta: Ah, The Spider Boy. Ready to meet your end? Miles: I know where you're weakest kid. Delta: You're referring to the wrong person boy. (Delta charges at Miles who jumps over him before he drives his knee into the exposed flesh on his back, knocking him away in pain) Delta: AHH! FUCK!!! Miles: Yeah. Hurts don't it? Delta: YOU LITTLE SHIT I'LL KILL YOU!! (Delta tries to attack Miles, but Miles web swings away) Delta: GET BACK HERE!! Miles: Okay. (Miles starts to web swings back with his feet sticking out) Detla: Oh damn it... (Miles kick Delta away) Miles: Jiro, NOW! (Delta stands before he feels his weak point being punctured as his body fills with pain. Jiro is seen behind impaling him with her earphone jacks) Delta: You...little- (Delta's skull rips open to reveal his brain as Miles walks up as be picks up a sharp rock) Miles: It's over Delta. Delta: NO! (Delta fights through the pain and punches Miles away before he pulls the jacks from his back and uses a tendril to knock Jiro away) Sigma: Delta, fall back! Delta: Got it! (Delta retreats to the cave entrance) Sigma: Romeo and Juliet retreat as well! Romeo: AH! DAMN IT! Juliet: Curses! (Romeo and Juliet retreat to the cave entrance. Sigma is seen being pushes back by Omega) Omega: You might have crippled a few of my friends, but we still far outnumber and we are outmatching you Sigma! Sigma: That's what you think, but we have an ace up our sleeve! Isn't that right...Jack? (The heroes go silent as they all turn to Jack) Alex: What...? Sigma: What it never dawned on you? He's been helping me ever since you kids had that little argument a few days ago. Delta: He's been such a good dog too! Juliet: Such a helpful pawn. Romeo: Now if only he could crack a smile! Erin: Okay now you Targhul's are all talking out your ass! Jack!? Helping you?! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! Right Jack? Jack:..... Erin: *Confused* Jack? Jack: Erin, I'm sorry... (Erin looks shocked as the others look on surprised) Jack: I just wanted it all to stop...This was the only way. Erin: Jack, what are you trying to say...? (Jack is silent as Erin begins to tear up) Sigma: Oh enough games! We still need you for one more trick! (Sigma pulls Jack in with his tendril before he begins to bond with him) Jack: Sigma! This...wasn't part of the deal! Sigma: I know! (Sigma stands as he completely covers Jack's body) Sigma: But it was needed. Delta, Romeo, Juliet! Fall in! (The other three Targhul liquefy and begin to bond with Sigma. Sigma then falls to the ground wretching and screaming in pain as he grows in size. Tendrils rip through his back as he grows claws on his hands. He then soon begins to stand as he looks at the heroes with a smile as his long tongue hangs from his mouth) Erin: Jack, no... Izuku: Jack, come on you need to fight this! ???: There's no more Jack! No more Sigma, no more Delta, no more Romeo and no more Juliet! Only...VENOM!! (Venom roars before he jumps in front of the heroes) Alex: Holy crap! Erin: *Tearfully* Jack.... (The heroes all stand in horror as they stand before their new deadly foe: Venom. How will the heroes defeat this new and power foe combined from the circle and Jack? Find out... Next time....) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe